


A Different Kind of Blush - Kinktober Day Eight - (Quefish)

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [8]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Feather Spanking, Feathers & Featherplay, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Just a little spanking fun
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	A Different Kind of Blush - Kinktober Day Eight - (Quefish)

**Author's Note:**

> Spanking Play

**Kinktober Day Eight - Spanking - Quefish**

_A Blush of a Different Kind_

Crowley had fallen asleep in the front window of Aziraphale's bookshop, the front window only reflecting the books and not the demon that was curled, and soaking up the sun. Aziraphale had been working within many scrolls and books that he had accidentally stumbled upon, from the great fire.

He knew where Crowley was; smirking, he got up and went to the front window; of course, he was there. A sweeping look over his love made him smile; Aziraphale had always found him beautiful, in every single way, and though this new arrangement of trying things was deliciously sinful. Touching Crowley's shoulder, Aziraphale wanted to wake him, small whimpering noises, then nothing.

Trying again only got Aziraphale a disgruntled noise, eyes fluttered only to shut again, pulling himself closer to the window that was bathed in sunlight. Sighing, Aziraphale stood back up, looking over him again, Aziraphale drew his hand back and gave his demon a sturdy smack to his perfectly rounded rump.

"Hey!"

Aziraphale held back the chuckle that bubbled up from his chest. Deciding if that was the cutest thing he had ever seen, the smile on his face spoke volumes of his amusement. Crowley looked up at him, rubbing his rear.

"What was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up snake...I know it's getting colder out, but you can't just sleep in the front window forever."

Crowley frowned at being disturbed, still feeling the warmth on his face but the rest of him getting cool.

"Well, now I am getting cold, what did you need?"

Crowley asked, slightly indignant.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me on the couch for a drink?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Aziraphale held out his hand, Crowley eyed it, taking it to help him out of the window. Crowley wondered if it was to help him or keep him from knocking any of the books out of the window; he decided it was both.

Aziraphale sat down, pouring them both a lovely glass of red wine; Crowley eyed the whiskey bottle set off to the side. Sitting down, Crowley drank the wine first, then with grabby hands, motioned for the whiskey, which earned him a roll of the angel's eyes as he handed it to Crowley.

"What its cold, and this warms me up."

Aziraphale touched Crowley's hand; it was, in fact, cold.

"Oh, you really are cold, aren't you here."

Aziraphale lifted his arms, motioning for Crowley to lay across his legs for heat; without a second thought, Crowley had curled up over Aziraphale's lap. Reaching behind his head Aziraphale pulled the blanket over Crowley, resting his arms against the small of Crowleys back.

Aziraphale sat back against the couch, taking Crowleys whiskey in hand, he took a healthy swallow of the amber liquid. Truly he understood the warmth that whiskey brought. As soon as it touched the back of the throat, it started warming, feeling it slide down the back of one's throat until finally reaching the stomach; it was warming if not hot experience.

Looking down, Crowley had adjusted himself into perfect comfort. Another drink, another adjustment, and Aziraphale was eyeing the demon in his lap. From the red hair over the blanket that curved downward and then up and over a perfectly rounded rump. Aziraphale placed his hands on the small of Crowleys back where the curve started, letting his hands slide over the top to the end of that curve.

The motion wasn't missed by Crowley, who rather enjoyed the way Aziraphale's hands seemed to leave heated trails along his body. Whether clothed or not, he always warmed under his touch. Crowley let the sigh leave him feeling as Aziraphale's hands traveled over the length of him again.

Aziraphale let both of his hands perch on top of the peak of Crowley's rump, itchy fingers gripped a bit. A touch harder than needed, but Aziraphale suddenly wanted to play; he was enjoying the sounds that Crowley was letting float into the shop. Nails dug into the blanket, gripping into Crowley's ass, another sigh, another little moan.

"Do you like that Crowley?"

"Mhmm."

Aziraphale grinned; he had an idea, something he had read about, of course.

"Do you trust me?"

That got Crowley's attention.

"Pardon?"

"Do you trust me? I want to try something."

Crowley turned to look up at Aziraphale, eyeing him at first, but seeing the pull in the corners of his mouth. That smirk usually meant Crowleys was going to be on the receiving end of something Aziraphale had read about, and it usually meant he was going to enjoy it a lot.

"Yeah, okay."

"If you don't tell me."

"Uh-huh."

Aziraphale pushed on his back, having Crowley lay over his knees again. The blanket remaining but the sound of a snap and Crowleys squeak as he found himself naked. Aziraphale kept his hand on Crowleys back, feeling the air of the shop cool his rear, he realized Aziraphale had also changed the blanket to leave his ass exposed.

The blush that merrily danced across Crowley's face heated him entirely. Aziraphale ran his fingers over Crowleys bared rump, tracing patterns, dragging fingernails, dragging soft sounds from Crowley. Aziraphale felt Crowley relax onto his legs, he felt the trust and the acceptance, and now he could play.

Aziraphale lifted his hand, just a little, bringing it down on Crowley's left cheek, eliciting a squeak. No complaint, Aziraphale did the same to the right side, a very light but confused sounding noise. Rubbing his hands over the quickly pinking skin, Aziraphale realized rather quickly that maybe just maybe, he grinned.

Crowley heard Aziraphale's wings unfurl, turning his head quickly, he saw them fully out, that alone made him close his eyes with a moan. It was silent, nothing more, but he felt Aziraphale moving, opening his eyes, he watched as Aziraphale rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, undid his bowtie, and the top four buttons of his shirt.

Aziraphale grinned, feeling Crowley against his thighs. Felt the grind downward when he pulled a feather from his wing and dragged it over Crowley's ass. Aziraphale parted his legs just enough for Crowleys cock to slide between his thighs; Crowley's forehead dropped to the couch, being able to move between thighs he loved to bite.

Aziraphale grinned rather unangelically. Suddenly Crowley felt Aziraphale's full hand slap across his ass, the grinned widened hearing the noise that Crowley made. Again he lifted his hand, aiming for the right side, his side; Crowley moaned at the slap; an unintentional but perfectly wonderful side effect of the slap was Crowley's body instinctively pulled away from the slap, only to have his cock slide between Aziraphales thighs.

Another slap, another slide, Crowley's breath was hitching and gasping, not knowing which feeling to push into or pull away from; that was until Aziraphale dragged his feather over the pinkening skin of Crowley's ass. Divinity still flowed through his feather, not enough to hurt but cause his ass to tingle, an electrical spark.

Crowley moaned, now moving freely in between Aziraphales thighs, another slap.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!?!"

Aziraphale grinned, bringing his hand up, slapping his ass again, this time letting his fingers dig into the flesh under his hand. A snap allowed Crowleys cock to move easier between his thighs, listening to the moans that bounced off the bookshop walls. Using the feather and only the feather, Aziraphale slapped Crowley's ass with it, feeling him jump away from it, only pushing his cock deeper.

Holding the feather in one hand and repeatedly slapping Crowley's ass with it, Aziraphale used his free hand to slide between Crowleys cheeks. Teasingly at first, a proper slap with his other hand and a press against Crowley's entrance dragged out a needful moan.

"Keep moving, my dear." another slap.

"Oh, please, Angel.."

Who was Aziraphale to say no to a needful demon, laying so prettily across his lap, ass up. Fingers slid over Crowley's entrance while his ass was being slapped, a feather dragging over sensitive skin. Crowley's hips moved into and against fingers, hands, feathers, and Aziraphale's thighs. Raising his hand again, the slap echoed throughout the bookshop, as did Crowley's moans.

Aziraphale felt the stuttering of Crowley's hips as he fucked into his thighs, quick stuttering of slaps against his ass, and the drag of that feather sent Crowley over the edge he teetered on. Aziraphale grinned, running his hands over Crowley's bright red rump, lovingly, gently.

"Are you okay, my love?"

"Yes, just going to lay here."

Aziraphale smiled, snapping away the mess and running his fingers along Crowley, bringing him back down from the high he had found.

"Next time, it's your turn, Angel."

"Of course, dear."


End file.
